


Dreaming Anew

by rebecca_selene



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Alice and Claire are on a mission.





	Dreaming Anew

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 9: [Cookies for Santa](https://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/file/44532.jpg)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 9: snowed in  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 9: [bike on snow-flanked road](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/96071.jpg)

Alice blinked against the glare of snow as she and Claire left the abandoned cabin they’d occupied for the last couple days while a snowstorm passed through. They got onto the motorcycle, Alice in front, and sped off, continuing their quest to destroy any remaining Umbrella experiments.

“I had forgotten how beautiful the world could be,” Claire said.

Admiring the snow-covered trees that lined the road as far as they could see, Alice agreed. “When I was a kid, I always left cookies out for Santa, and hot chocolate so he would keep warm while he traveled around the world in the snow.” She laughed. “My parents were very indulgent, probably because they got to eat it all after I went to bed.”

“The world Umbrella created has broken children of those fantasies.”

“Maybe when we’re done making sure the world is safe for them, we can make sure their minds are safe to dream again too.”

Claire’s arms tightened around Alice’s waist. “Do you think that’s even possible anymore?” she murmured, almost too quietly for Alice to hear over the motor.

Alice released one hand from steering to curl her fingers in Claire’s. “We’ll make it possible,” she promised.


End file.
